


Never Walking Away

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, But the Earth-1 versions are getting there I swear, Established Relationship, F/M, Well for the Earth-11 versions at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: What they see of their lives on Earth-11 makes both Sara and Leonard come to a realization.





	Never Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget about this series, I swear! But this Earth took awhile to write because I actually have an entire timeline and plot in mind for this Earth and, one day, I just might write this Sara and Leonard's full story. 
> 
> And thank you, so much, for the nominations for the Captain Canary Awards this round! They're very much appreciated.

Sara laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, a frown on her face. Going between Earths every few days wasn’t easy on the ship (or the team) since they weren’t just moving through the time stream, they were—technically—breaking through the barriers between dimensions and without some way to pinpoint their own dimension, they just kept ending up in the wrong one. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if they ended up stranded on an Earth that didn’t have the technology or materials they needed to repair the ship after one of these trips.

Maybe she should bring it up to Rip or Barry and make sure they stocked up on certain things this time.

The sound of her door sliding open caused her to turn her head and she watched as Leonard entered, stopping just inside the doorway to lean against the wall. He pulled their deck of cards out of his pocket and waved them at her in silent question. Shrugging, she sighed and turned to look back up at the ceiling.

His lips twitched as he made his way to her bed and sprawled against it. “I’m bored. Entertain me, Assassin. What are you thinking about?”

Sara pushed herself up, crossing her legs as she did so and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she faced him, her chin propped on her fists. “About what we’ll do if we end up on an Earth that doesn’t have what we need to fix the Waverider.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re a regular ray of sunshine today, aren’t you?” he drawled. Off of her look, his eyes softened slightly. “Do you want to skip the usual?”

She shook her head, a small smile on her face that he’d be willing to skip out on trying to find their other selves here on Earth-11 just because she was feeling off. “No. I’ll just put the idea in Barry’s head and he won’t be able to stop himself from bugging Rip about it and then Rip will start to prepare for it because Barry won’t stop until he does.”

He smirked. “I like the way you think,” he told her. Her smile widened in to a grin of appreciation.

“Likewise, Crook.” She tilted her head slightly. “So where did we end up landing this time? I didn’t stay to hear more than Earth-11.”

“Star City this time,” Leonard told her. “So I think we’ll have better luck if we try to find you first. There’s a chance I’m here but since you’re the one originally from Star City...” He lifted his shoulder in a half shrug as she nodded in agreement.

“Good point.” She straightened. “Gideon, is Earth-11 me in Star City?”

“Just a moment, Ms. Lance.” It was almost a minute later that Gideon said, “According to the address on your driver’s license here, Ms. Lance, you live in a house just outside of Star City.” Gideon rattled off an address that both Sara and Leonard committed to memory.

“Thanks, Gideon. Can you find out where I am right now?”

This time the silence after Gideon agreed was longer. Leonard raised his eyebrows at Sara in mock surprise.

“You’re a tough woman to track down, Sara Lance.”

“Apparently,” she agreed. Before she could say anything else, Gideon spoke up again.

“While I was not able to locate your other self on any security footage, Ms. Lance, I was able to trace the signal of your other self’s cell phone to your home.”

“Thanks again, Gideon. We’ll take the comms with us whenever we go,” Sara said. She looked at him, fighting back a laugh when he mouthed _creepy_ to her. “What do you think?”

He smirked at her reaction. “Let’s go find your house, Assassin.”

~*~*~

Sara looked up at the house—if she should even call it that—in front of them and then turned to Leonard.

“Okay, Gideon didn’t mention that I lived in a mini-mansion.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Why is it a mini-mansion and not an actual mansion?”

“It doesn’t have a third floor.”

His lips twitched at the simple answer. “Ah, I see.” He let his eyes roam over the house, looking for any type of security cameras. “It doesn’t look like you believe in security cameras and I don’t see anything that indicates an alarm but that doesn’t mean it’s not there so we’ll need to be careful going in.” He glanced down at her and the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. “You ready for this?”

She nodded. “Let’s go.”

It was actually a bit of a challenge to get in the house since they’d had to find a part of the house that didn’t have people in it to use as their entry point. He frowned as they carefully made their way down the hallway. With this many people, it was much more likely that they might get caught and that wasn’t something he wanted to risk. There was something off about a few of the conversations he’d overheard and a glance at Sara told him that she felt the same way. 

Of course, he’d also noticed that this house seemed to have plenty of shadowed alcoves to duck in to.

Extremely convenient when you wanted to sneak around and eavesdrop, really. Maybe they should leave a thank you note when they snuck back out.

“No! No, I’m sorry but I’m not going.”

They paused at the sound of Sara’s voice and looked at each other. From the sounds of it, she was right around the corner and she wasn’t too pleased. She sounded like she couldn’t believe whatever had just come out of the other person’s mouth. Leonard’s eyes moved over the area and he paused at one of the alcoves that was across from the room Sara was in (a large and open room that he could tell had no doorway so just getting to the alcove was going to be risky) but also kept them near the front door since it was in the foyer.

Another look at Sara and she nodded, peeking around the corner to check if the other Sara could see them before she suddenly yanked him across the foyer and in to the alcove that he’d been looking at. The look of surprise on her face had him turning to look in the room.

He wasn’t surprised to see the Earth-11 version of himself. Honestly, Leonard had almost expected it, thanks to the last few Earths they’d been to. Not even the fact that it looked like he and Sara were both in their twenties surprised him. What surprised him, he thought as he studied their profiles while they faced each other, was how different they looked. 

Physically, they looked mostly the same, just younger. But the way they were dressed was different than he’d ever seen any version of themselves. Each Earth that they’d gone to, Leonard had been dressed casually. Every single Sara had dressed similarly to the Sara that was next to him. But neither of the Earth-11 versions of them were dressed like that, despite the fact that they seemed to be just talking at home. (Because Leonard would bet money that the Earth-11 version of him lived here with Earth-11’s Sara.)

Earth-11 Leonard looked like he was ready to slip in to the chair behind the desk in the room and get to work. He was in black slacks, a grey button down with the top few buttons left undone, and a casual black suit jacket. Earth-11 Sara’s hair was down and, while that was something Leonard had seen before, her hair was definitely longer than he was used to seeing, stopping midway down her back. The only time he’d seen Sara in a dress was when they’d been stuck in the 50’s and she’d been dressed to blend in. Hell, she’d even worn pants when they’d gone to the old west. But Earth-11 Sara was in a light blue tank top and a black skirt that stopped just at her knees along with matching heels.

He leaned forward, not bothering to hide his curiosity as Earth-11’s Leonard sighed.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” he asked. “Can’t you just do this for my peace of mind?”

Earth-11’s Sara shook her head. “No,” she repeated. “I’m not leaving the country with Lisa, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” She moved closer, sliding her hands up his arms and to his shoulders. “I want to stay here with you. You’re my husband, I’m not just leaving.”

Leonard sucked in a breath and looked down to see that Sara’s mouth had fallen open slightly in surprise. While they’d been a couple on every single Earth, except Earth-6, so far, this was still new. They’d seen versions of themselves that were engaged or dating but this was the first time they’d seen versions that were married.

Earth-11 Leonard nodded. “Okay, well, what if I visit you?”

At that, Earth-11 Sara let out a frustrated groan and dropped her forehead to rest against his chest. “You’re not getting it,” she sighed, pulling back to cup his face briefly before she pulled away to walk around him. “Which means I’m clearly not explaining it right.” She turned back to find that he’d already turned to face her. “Do you remember when we first got married? Back when it was a fake marriage and we didn’t even really like each other?”

The corner of Leonard’s lips lifted slightly. “I liked you,” he objected.

The look she gave him said that she definitely wasn’t buying what he was selling. “You wanted to get me in to bed. There’s a difference,” she told him, laughter in her voice. “The point is we had the big wedding because your parents called our bluff and demanded one. We did the huge ceremony and the princess dress and the big reception. But that wasn’t us. Neither of us were completely happy that day.” 

“Maybe not,” Leonard agreed, leaning back against the table he’d been standing by. “But I think that was the start for us.”

She smiled and nodded. “I do too. And do you remember when we talked about getting married for real, just the two of us? No big ceremonies, neither of our families running around, just you, me, and a minister. That was the day I realized how I truly felt about you.” Sara walked back over to him and lightly grasped the edges of his jacket. “Because that’s when I realized that I finally knew what it felt like to completely and totally love somebody. For the first time in my life,” she shook him slightly when he shook his head and glanced down, “for the first time in my life,” she repeated, “I knew what it was like to love someone more than anything else in my life. I knew what it meant to love someone so much that I couldn’t imagine living even a single day without them.” She tilted her head back slightly to look up at him, her hands sliding up until they were on his shoulders again. “I love you, Leonard.” Her fingers slid over the back of his neck as her eyes met his. “I would rather die with you than live without you.”

Leonard closed his eyes as he thought about what she had said. When he’d met her, he hadn’t thought he could love someone this much or have them love him just as much. So, he knew what she was saying but... “Sara—“

“No,” Sara told him. “Leonard, do you get why I can’t go now?”

“I understand what you’re saying,” he said. “I do, Sara. But I’m doing this to protect you. To protect our marriage, our future.”

“I understand that. But putting thousands of miles in between us isn’t going to do any good.” She sighed. “My place isn’t off in another country, hiding away somewhere. It’s here. With you. I don’t see why you don’t get that.”

Leonard lifted his eyes to the ceiling as though he were praying for strength. “I do get that but, Sara, I need you safe.”

Sara let out a breath and took a step back. “Okay, you know what? Let’s try to look at this as if our situations were reversed.”

Leonard focused on her and raised an eyebrow. “Why? It’s not going to help any.”

“Humor me, _sweetheart_ ,” Sara told him, her tone slightly mocking. He let out a small laugh and nodded, gesturing for her to continue. “Thank you. Now imagine that it was my dad that was the head of a crime family.”

Pressing his lips together, Leonard looked down and shook his head. “Right. Okay. Captain Lance of the Star City PD is the head of a crime family.”

Sara narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest. “I said imagine.”

He held up his hands, lips twitching in amusement. “Okay. I’m imagining.”

“Good. Now imagine that the safe thing to do would be to send you away, to send you out of the country.”

Leonard shook his head. “Well, that’s crazy.”

Sara gasped dramatically. “Crazy, you say? As crazy as, oh, I don’t know, sending _me_ away?”

“Sara—“

“You wouldn’t go, Leonard, and I wouldn’t want you to go. Because you know that this, right here,” she gestured between them, “is the best place for both of us.”

“Look,” Leonard told her, grasping her wrists and pulling her closer. “I get what you’re saying. But, Sara, the thought of something happening to you makes me crazy.”

“And how do you know I’ll be safe if I leave the country? I could get in a car accident. I could get on a ship that ends up sinking and drown and you’d never see me again.”

“What? Why would you—don’t even put that out there, Sara.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “Don’t say anything like that.”

“But it’s possible and you know it,” Sara replied, refusing to back down. “You know your parents tried this with Lisa already, Leonard. They sent her away and now she’s back and she feels like she’s an outcast. She feels like she’s not even a part of the family, like she was being punished for some reason.” She sighed and pulled back slightly. “I know that your parents were just trying to protect her from this life but look at what happened, Len. It didn’t work. She’s back and she’s here and she knows all about what the family does but she doesn’t feel like she’s an actual part of the family. Look at how much time was lost for them, how many years were wasted.” She shook her head. “That’s not going to happen with us. I’m not going to let it.”

She stared at him for a few moments before smiling. “I came back here so that we could be husband and wife. Not so you could send me away. I want...” She laughed and shook her head. “I want to wake up to your face every morning. I want to go to bed with you every night. I want to fight with you over the remote and over whose turn it is to wash the dishes. I want to make love to you and fight over the fact that you hog the covers.” Her smile widened when he made a noise of protest at that and she stepped in to press close to him again. “And, someday, Leonard Snart, I want to have kids with you. Because you’re going to be such an amazing dad and I can’t wait to see it.”

Leonard let out a breath, letting go of her wrists and wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. “Sara,” he breathed. 

She reached up and lifted his head so that he was looking at her again, making sure that he could see the absolute certainty that she felt. “If there were a thousand guns lined up outside, I would want to face them with you,” Sara said. She clasped her hands behind his neck. “Leonard, love me enough to let me stay.”

He stared at her for a few moments and then smiled slightly, shaking his head. “You’re so impossible,” he sighed, pulling her in to a kiss.

She hummed in satisfaction. “You love it,” she muttered, her mouth brushing against his.

He laughed and kissed her again. “I do,” he agreed. Leonard reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t want to send you away. You know that. But I can’t help but feel guilty that I’m making you live like this.”

Sara scoffed as she stepped back. “Making me live like this? I’m sorry, I missed the part where you became my keeper instead of my husband.” She shook her head. “You don’t make me do anything, Len. I think we both know that I’ve never had a problem telling you when I don’t like something.”

Leonard grinned. “I do seem to vaguely remember you once telling me that I could fall off a cliff, die, then go to hell and the only thing you’d do is pop open a bottle of champagne.”

She grinned even as she flushed slightly. “You were being an ass that day.”

“It’s a talent,” he said, smirking down at her.

“But not the only one you’ve got.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged his mouth down to hers. “And I think it’s time we went upstairs so you can demonstrate those other talents.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

Just as their mouths met, the doorbell rang and they both groaned in frustration. Sara dropped her head against Leonard’s chest even as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“Or not,” she said. Leonard pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled away from her.

“I’m going to get that. You,” he pointed at her, “hold on to that thought.”

He left the room and headed straight for the front door, pausing only to swipe at the edges of his mouth to make sure he had none of Sara’s lipstick on him before he yanked open the door. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his father-in-law.

“Quentin,” he greeted, stepping back. “Come on in.”

“No thanks,” Quentin replied, voice hard. “I’m not staying long. I just have something I need to say to you.”

Based on his expression and tone, it was probably nothing good, Leonard was sure. “Okay.”

Quentin stepped closer to him. “If you love my daughter as much as you claim you do, you’ll convince her to come home to her real family where she’s safe. And you’ll do it now.”

From the corner of his eye, Leonard saw Sara walk up before he could answer. From the look on her face, she knew exactly why her dad was there though she didn’t give that away as she said,

“Dad, hi. What are you doing here?”

Quentin glanced at her. “I’m here to talk to Leonard, baby girl. Nothing you need to worry about.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “That’s funny because it sounded like you were trying to convince my husband to make me leave and that’s something I’m going to worry about.”

“And this is why,” Quentin told them. He looked at Leonard. “This, this attitude right here is why you need to do it.”

Leonard shook his head and looked over at Sara before turning back to Quentin. “I don’t know what you expect me to do, Quentin. I’m not going to force her.”

“I expect you to do what’s right,” he snapped, voice rising as he stepped inside the house. “Whoever went after your family is probably still after you and my daughter was the one that nearly paid the price last time and she’ll still be in the line of fire the next time!”

“Dad, Leonard and I have talked about this and I’m not going anywhere,” Sara told him as Leonard stepped back so that they were standing side by side while Quentin stopped just passed the doorway. Leonard looked like he wanted to add something but he wasn’t going to say anything unless he needed to. He could tell that Sara needed to handle this conversation and he wasn’t going to take that away from her.

“Well, of course you are, baby girl. You’re loyal and always wanting to help.” Quentin’s eyes cut to Leonard. “I suppose that’s why you love her.”

Leonard stiffened at the implications. “Yeah, I do love her. I love her more than anything in this world.”

“Then why the hell aren’t you protecting her and sending her home? It has to come from you, Leonard. She’s not going to listen to a word that comes out of my mouth.”

Well, so much for letting Sara handle this conversation. Leonard ran a hand over his head. “Look, Quentin, Sara is not your responsibility anymore—“

“She’s my daughter!”

“She’s my wife,” Leonard snapped back.

Quentin scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh. She was never your wife.”

“Excuse me?” Sara burst out.

“Your marriage was fake,” he continued, ignoring his daughter’s interruption. “Everyone knows that.”

“We were going to renew our vows for ourselves, for real, the other day in a private ceremony,” Leonard told him, fighting to keep his tone neutral. “The only reason we didn’t is because of what happened.”

“And it doesn’t matter how our marriage started,” Sara cut in before Quentin could respond. “What matters is that it’s real now.” She let out a breath. “I love him, Dad. I just...I just wish you could see that.”

“I get that you don’t like this,” Leonard said. “But Sara and I aren’t walking away from this marriage. We’re staying together and even though I know perfectly well that Sara can take care of herself, I also know that when she feels like she can’t, I’m going to be there to do it.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Quentin replied, his voice a mixture of anger and disbelief. “Take care of her? She hasn’t even been in your life that long and you want to know what she’s spent most of her time doing since she met you? She’s been trying to save her own damn life from your family!”

“Quentin—“

“And then you have the damn nerve to ask her to stay in this house where your sister was nearly killed a week ago because your mother thought it’d be a fine idea to have someone do a drive-by in order to fake a hit on her own life. Is that really what you want? You want her in this house where the bullet meant for you is going to hit her? Because that’s what’s going to happen, Leonard. Sooner or later, your luck is going to run out and you know what’ll be left of this love you keep talking about? My daughter’s grave. And I’m not going to let that happen.” He moved forward and took Sara’s arm, pulling her towards the door.

“That’s enough,” Sara told him, yanking her arm out of his grip and stepping back again even as Leonard moved forward to stop them. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes, you are,” Quentin told her. “We’re leaving, Sara, and you can come and get the rest of your things later.”

“No,” was all Sara said.

“Look, Quentin, you think I haven’t already tried to talk Sara in to going?” Leonard demanded. “That was my first instinct, okay? To get Sara away from here, to get her somewhere where she’d be safe and protected—“

“Hey,” Sara interrupted, drawing their attention to her. “How about you two stop fighting over me like I’m some sort of toy and listen to what I have to say? Because this is my life and I’m the one who decides what’s going to happen. You,” she pointed at Leonard, “I’m not leaving the country with Lisa.” She pointed at Quentin. “And you? I’m not going home with you. Because this is my home. Wherever Leonard is? That’s my home. I’m not walking away from him, no matter what you say. So I need you to take a step back and just try and see this from my point of view.”

“Your point of view?” Quentin asked. “What point of view is that, Sara? The fantasy where you and Leonard are going to live happily ever after? This is a family that kills people and now they’re trying to kill each other!”

Leonard clenched his jaw at that. “I’m doing my best to stop—“

“You couldn’t even stop someone from planting a bomb in a building where your family was,” Quentin cut him off.

“Don’t,” Sara snapped. “You have no idea what’s going on, Dad.”

“And you do?” He shook his head. “Maybe I don’t know the details but I know enough.”

“What you think you know doesn’t give you the right to come here, to our home, and act like this. You don’t get to come here and try to break up my marriage or insult my husband,” she told him, eyes flashing in anger. She shook her head. “I’m not Laurel, Dad.”

Quentin frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Sara took a deep breath. “It means that if you ask me to choose between you and the man I love,” she reached out and slid her hand in to Leonard’s, “I guarantee you will not like my choice.”

Quentin looked between the two of them for a few moments before he focused on Sara. “You’d choose him over your family?”

“Leonard _is_ my family,” Sara replied, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Shaking his head, Quentin turned and started to walk out, pausing in the doorway. “When you come to your senses, your old room will be waiting for you.”

“I won’t be needing it.” Sara took a deep breath when her father shook his head and left, pulling the door closed behind him. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath as soon as the door was closed, turning to wrap her free arm around Leonard, their hands still tangled together and trapped between them. “I’m sorry.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her. “What for?”

“He shouldn’t have said those things.” She squeezed his hand. “I don’t want you to start thinking he has a point.” Especially when she thought of what they’d been talking about only minutes before her dad had shown up.

Leonard pulled back. “You know I meant every single word, right?” When she nodded, he smiled. “Then we’ve nothing to worry about.” He let go of her hand and brought both of his up to brush her hair back, tilting her head up towards him so that he could kiss her. “I love you,” he said softly.

Slowly, a bright smile spread across Sara’s face. “I love you too.”

Leonard smiled down at her before sighing. “I just wish we weren’t constantly having to look over our shoulders. You deserve better than that.”

“So do you,” Sara countered. “Don’t say it like that, like we’re totally different—“

“Right,” Leonard interrupted with a snort. “Because you were raised to be such a criminal mastermind.” 

“Maybe not. But I’m not the only one that deserves better, Leonard. We both do.”

Leonard trailed his thumb over her cheekbone. “You ever think we’d get here?” he asked. “Back then?”

“What, you mean when I accused you of stalking me?” Sara laughed. “Or when I told you I couldn’t stand you?”

Leonard laughed. “Hey, it’s a free country, I can go to the mall or the diner whenever I want. It’s not my fault you were there when I was.”

Sara nodded seriously. “Of course not.” The serious expression melted in to an inviting smile. “Now, I believe you were going to take me upstairs and, look at that, we’re only two feet away from getting there.”

Just as Leonard started to pull her towards the stairs, he heard his father call his name, sounding like he was just around the corner.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Leonard muttered, turning to look at Sara, who looked like she was going to start laughing again. “First your dad interrupts and now mine?” He dropped his forehead to hers. “We’re never going to have sex,” he whispered, causing her to cover her mouth in an effort to muffle her laughter. They straightened when Lewis walked around the corner and stopped at the sight of them. His eyes moved between the two and then ticked to the stairs and he nodded to himself.

“I’m interrupting,” Lewis said in realization.

Leonard briefly pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time, Dad. What can I do for you?”

Lewis crossed his arms. “We need to talk about our next steps.” His eyes focused on Sara. “But I can see you’re spending the day with your...wife,” his tone implied that he’d love for her to be anything but before he finished with a strained smile, “so we can talk later.”

“Right,” Leonard said, managing to keep his tone pleasant even as his eyes hardened. “Of course.”

Neither of them moved as Lewis turned and walked away. The moment they could no longer see or hear him, they both relaxed.

“Well,” Sara said, “that was...”

“Awkward?” Leonard supplied. “Unpleasant? A definite mood killer?”

“All of the above.”

His lips twitched. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a way to take care of that,” he told her. “You want to get out of here?”

“God, yes,” Sara sighed, making him laugh. He tangled their fingers together as they headed towards the garage. 

“I know just the place,” he promised.

The moment the garage door closed behind them, Leonard let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. He blinked and glanced down as he realized that, at some point, Sara’s hand had slipped in to his. Rather than draw attention to it, he couldn’t help but remember what it had been like to see Sara face off against her father for him.

_“It means that if you ask me to choose between you and the man I love, I guarantee you will not like my choice.”_

He let out a breath, deciding to push that thought away for now, and listened to be sure that no one else was coming before he glanced down at Sara, who seemed to be doing the same thing.

“Ready?” he whispered.

She nodded. “Let’s go.”

They quickly made their way to the front door and snuck out, immediately heading for the wooded area near the house so that they’d have some sort of cover as they headed back to the Waverider in silent agreement, each of them lost in their thoughts and their hands still entwined.

~*~*~

Sara thought of everything they’d just seen and she desperately wished she could talk to Laurel or Felicity about this. She and Kendra were friends, obviously, but they’d usually talked about Kendra’s love life and Sara’s bloodlust. There’d never been a need to talk about Sara’s love life.

Her eyes ticked to the side and she took the moment to study Leonard’s profile as she remembered what the Earth-11 version of him had said.

_“Yeah, I do love her. I love her more than anything in this world.”_

Hearing those words come out of Leonard’s mouth had caused her breath to catch. By that point, her hand had already been in Leonard’s though she couldn’t remember when that had happened or which of them had initiated the contact.

She looked forward again as she remembered what her other self had said, the words that still kept coming back to her.

_“For the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to love someone more than anything else in my life. I knew what it meant to love someone so much that I couldn’t imagine living even a single day without them.”_

She didn’t know what she’d label her feelings for Leonard, if she was going to label them at all. But she knew that imagining being on this mission without him, of something happening to him, of being on the Waverider without him there to give her a small smile or offer up a snarky remark or a game of cards made her stomach twist with nausea and her throat tighten. She hadn’t ever felt like that before. She’d loved Nyssa, of course. A part of her would probably always love Nyssa. But Sara already knew that she could live without Nyssa because she’d been the one to leave the first time and she’d been the one that hadn’t even thought of going back once Laurel had brought her back to life. She’d only gone back to Nanda Parbat to say goodbye.

Her hand tightened on Leonard’s as she considered that realization. It might not be love she felt for him but, she thought, it was a start.

~*~*~

Leonard looked down at Sara when he felt her hand tighten around his and he wondered what she was thinking about. He wondered if she was thinking about the other Sara and how she’d refused to move from the other Leonard’s side to the point that she had made it very clear that she’d choose him over her family. Earth-11 Sara’s words had been ringing in his mind since he’d heard them.

“You think she meant it?” he asked suddenly, unable to stop himself.

Sara glanced up at him before focusing on the path in front of them again. “Meant what?”

“What she said about who she’d choose if her dad,” he paused and frowned, wondering if he should use your instead of her before shaking his head, “asked her to.”

“I know she meant it.” This time when Sara looked up at him, she didn’t look away. “Because it’s what I would have said.”

Leonard stopped walking, pulling her to a stop next to him as he turned to look at her “What?”

Sara smiled slightly. “I’ve never been one to let someone else tell me who I can or can’t be with, Leonard.” She met his eyes and when she spoke, it was with complete certainty. “If I were in that exact situation? I’d say all the same things.”

He sucked in a breath and tightened his hand around hers. Maybe it wasn’t what she’d meant but he couldn’t help but think of the absolute faith that the other Sara had in his other self.

_“And, someday, Leonard Snart, I want to have kids with you. Because you’re going to be such an amazing dad and I can’t wait to see it.”_

They’d seen the evidence of what Leonard’s family and life was like on this Earth but none of that seemed to stop the other Sara from believing in him and Leonard wasn’t sure what to do with that or with the knowledge that this Sara standing in front of him seemed to agree.

He thought back to what his other self had said about needing Sara safe and how he’d felt in the 50’s when he’d realized that the Waverider was taking off without her on it, how he’d felt once he’d gotten his hand back and been able to finally process that it had been two years for her. He thought about how it had felt to see Savage holding a knife to her throat.

He didn’t have a name for it yet but he knew himself well enough that he couldn’t deny that what he felt for Sara went beyond friendship.

Leonard took a step closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles as he did so.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “I would too.”


End file.
